Opened Can of Wellcheers
RED (1 - 2) |risk_level = ZAYIN |help = yes |death = yes |image2 = OpenedCanofWellcheersPreferences.png |emotional_boxes = 10 |bad_mood = 0 - 4 |norm_mood = 5 - 7 |good_mood = 8 - 10 |qliphoth_counter = X}} "Somewhere in the distance, you hear seagulls." - Opened Can of Wellcheers' Entry Opened Can of Wellcheers (F-05-52), also known as Wellcheers, is an Abnormality composed of a flashy grey soda vending machine and two humanoid guards that resemble shrimp, wearing gray overalls and yellow boots. The vending machine dispenses a free soda branded "Wèllcheers" upon the emptying of the drink dock, effectively making a drink always available. It is notable for its position: Instead of being centered behind the cautionary line, it stands in the corner. It is one of a select few Abnormalities that differ from the standard position. Ability Its Ability will always triggered when finishing a work. The employee will go to get a Cherry, Regular, or Grape soda from the vending machine depending on the work and drink it afterwards. Depending on the type of drink they got, the employee will recover: * Cherry: Health Points ( Instinct Work). * Regular: Sanity Points ( Insight Work). * Grape: Both ( Attachment and Repression Work). If the employee drinks the soda after a Bad Result, the Agent will fall asleep on the spot. Shortly afterwards, the shrimps will move closer while moving their arms, as a large wave, sometimes carrying a fishing boat, will fill up the containment chamber, and according to the encyclopedia entries, the employee will be brought to a fishing boat. After the wave fade away, the Agent will be considered Dead. Origin Based on an urban legend, the representation of Opened Can of Wellcheers' origin is unknown in game, but where the urban legend says that people go missing after drinking of an opened can of soda that contains sleeping pills. It is hinted in Story that it was created by the company a long time ago. Said product was around the company previously for an unknown amount of time and used by certain higher-up members. Details Opened Can of Wellcheers responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Instinct and Insight; Attachment and Repression. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. Opened Can of Wellcheers' emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-4 E Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed, completing 5-7 will cause it to feel Normal, and 8-10 will make its mood result Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 10 seconds. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 8 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( ZAYIN), portrait, Damage Type ( R'''ed 1 - 2), the amount of E-Boxes (10) and their emotional state. '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 2 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3/4/5 (Cost: 2 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "Upon completion of the work, the beverage can is discharged from the central vending machine. The type of beverage that is emitted seems to vary with the type of work." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "A red can drink is emitted. The person who ingests the beverage has a distinctive aroma and sweetness, and is expressed as a feeling of heightened energy.Afterwards, the fitness of the subject was confirmed.." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** " The blue aluminum can contains an odorless liquid with strong carbonic acid. It has been shown to be effective in restoring mental strength." * "Managerial Tips 4" ** " Appearance, composition and taste are exactly the same as grape flavored carbonated beverages of purple cans. We found that the physical strength and mental strength of the person ingesting the drink recovered together." * "Managerial Tips 5" ** " When the mood of the vending machine is not good, do not take any drink from the vending machine." Escape Information (Cost: 8 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not: "Non Escaped Object" Observation Level Level 1 '''(1 Section unlocked): Success Rate +5% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Gift 'Soda'. Level 2 '''(2 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +5 Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Suit 'Soda'. Level 3 '''(3 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +5% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Weapon 'Soda'. 'Level 4 '(All details unlocked): Speed Rate +5 E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = ZAYIN |Name = Soda |Damage = Red 1-2 |AttackSpeed = Very Fast |Range = Long |Cost = 20 |MaxAmount = 2 |ObsLevel = 3 |Requirements = None |Description = "A weapon extracted by a late employee who really liked shrimp. The pistol is in vivid purple and it smells like grapes." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Suit = ZAYIN |Name = Soda |RED = 0.8 Endured |WHITE = 1.0 Normal |BLACK = 1.0 Normal |PALE = 2.0 Vulnerable |Cost = 15 |MaxAmount = 5 |ObsLevel = 2 |Requirements = None |Description = "A suit that feels like aluminum when touched. It's quite light. Some say it smells of salt when worn for a long time." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Gift = Health +2 |Chance = 5 |ObsLevel = 1 }} Story * "Employee record_ Have you guys been to Lobotomy meetup? I had to collect myself before bringing this up… I once attended some kind of ping-pong group meetup but there were no girls so I just pulled out real quick lol. Anyway, one day, I saw an announcement for some weird group on the board. I got interested so I contacted the group leader and he introduced himself as OO from OO Sephira. I asked if there are girls in the group and he told me they have tons of female employees. Now it got me super interested so I signed up for the upcoming meetup. So I was there, with a name tag like everyone else. I saw like three people from Hod and two from Netzach. About 30 minutes later, the leader came in with dozens of cans of Wellcheers on a tray and gave one to each of us.. I should have realized something was wrong when the can was already opened.. But I’m sucker for soda so I just rammed it down to my throat the moment he gave me the can.. " * "Now, after that, the leader told us it’s time to move and he rented a van for that. ‘He’s an awesome guy’, I thought. I hopped onto the van with two employees from horde and one from the same department as me. The leader said it’s going to take about an hour so just take a nap. So we did. The weird thing was, I went to sleep real fast. Like, the moment I closed my eyes I became unconscious. I had insomnia but for some reason I could sleep so fast. It was my biggest mistake. I don’t know how much time passed since I had fell asleep. I heard a seagull from the distance. At first I thought it was someone’s phone alarm. But then I heard wave. It sounded too real to be coming out of a phone so I opened my eyes. I was on a goddamn boat. A BOAT. There was a shrimp hopping and struggling to go back to the sea on the deck. It looked it escaped from the net. The realization crushed me like a hammer, sending shivers down on my spine. The group leader put me and other guys into sleep and sold us to fishing boats. I thought this must be a dream but the shrimp hopping there was too real to be a dream. I saw people on the deck. They must be crews. Everyone was so bulky and muscular. I don’t know why but I had an impression If I say something wrong, they would strangle me back to sleep." * "Crews were about 10 people including the captain, the boatswain, and the cook. They were looking at me and laughing. The guy who looked like captain walked towards me and asked about my heights and weights. I asked him when does this ship go to the port. He told me it’s after a month and don’t I dare run away because they already made a deal with my people. I had no idea what “my people” is but I was too scared to ask. I was just staring at nowhere dumbfounded. Then the crews called me for a lunch. They were making some kind of red spicy-looking soup with shrimps and clams and other seafood. They told me don’t just stand there like I’m going to jump into the sea. I told them I’m not planning to. Then they laughed, saying they didn’t put sleeping pill in this soup so just come here and have it. I had no other choices so I just had it. It was actually good though. As soon as we finished the lunch, they told me they are going to teach me how to adjust the ropes. I just gave up at that point. All I could see over the sea line were tiny islands on which no human being would survive. I had to endure this for a month until I get to the port. I learned how to adjust the ropes, how to pull fish trap up, and how to maintain fishing net while making coffee and seafood soup for the crews. I kept getting better and better at making that seafood soup. I swear I can open a restaurant with that. Later on, we went through a couple of typhoons. Me and them started forming some kind of bond. A companionship. Two weeks later, just when I was starting to get bored to see whales, the captain told me I’m really good and asked me if I’m interested in officially working on the fishing boat. Now, I was sure that I must had been fired from Lobotomy and worried about my life afterwards. So the offer interested me. What am I doing now? Well, I am living well with solid position and pay. On the boat. A shot of vodka after hardworking on the sea tastes like heaven. I’m at the port now but I gotta take off soon to catch shrimps. No one knows what your future holds, huh? Sometimes I think about those other people at the meetup. I wouldn’t want to know what happened to them, though. I just try to keep positive mind, thinking they are doing good just like me. Oh, it’s time to take off. See you all later." Flavour Text * "The vending machine emits upbeat music from the inside." * "You’re missing half of all the enjoyment human being can have if you don’t like shrimp." * "Rumor says people get abducted to fishing boats after drinking an opened can of grape-flavored soda." * "Shrimps are delicious no matter how you cook them. Boiling, frying, poaching, whatever you want!" * "The vending machine overwhelms employee with shiny neon lights." * "If someone offers you an opened can of grape-flavored soda, you must reject it." * "Rumor says one of your organ might go missing after drinking an opened can of grape-flavored soda." Trivia * Before the second observation level is reached, Opened Can of Wellcheers will be called "Wellcheers". * The Abnormality is a reference to a Korean internet urban myth where people will allegedly go missing after drinking from a sleeping pill-laced opened can of Welch Grape Juice. They will then be abducted and held captives in fishing boats. It can be found in Korean here. * Their whole encyclopedia entries could be the longest in the game. * Opened Can of Wellcheers appeared in the teaser trailer of Lobotomy Corporation. In the trailer, it looks different from its current in-game sprite. There's a table with a purple Wellcheers on it and 3 guards instead 2. They are surrounding a sleeping employee, and no vending machine was shown. ** This was most likely an indev version. * "Wèllcheers" is most likely a play on the Welch brand of juice, and cheers being a toast. ** This is further proved by Welch being greatly known for their grape juice. * The 'Shrimps' guarding the vending machine look more like Prawns than Shrimps. This is further proved by the 'Advertisement' picture having on the top right corner the name: 'Wearenotprawnreallyiswear.inc' Gallery OpenedCanofWellcheersContainment.png|Opened Can of Wellcheers' containment OpenedCanofWellcheersDrink.png|An employee drinking a Grape Soda OpenedCanofWellcheersCherry.png|Taking a Cherry Soda OpenedCanofWellcheersRegular.png|Holding a Regular Soda OpenedCanofWellcheersSatisfaction.png|Satisfaction OpenedCanofWellcheersBadDrink.png|Taking a soda with sleeping pills OpenedCanofWellcheersKidnapping.png|The Shrimps approaching to send the employee away OpenedCanofWellcheersFishingBoat.png|The wave and fishing boat taking the employee away OpenedCanofWellcheersWave.png|Wave OpenedCanofWellcheersFishingBoatCrop.png|Fishing Boat OpenedCanofWellcheersCherryCan.png|Cherry Soda OpenedCanofWellcheersRegularCan.png|Regular Soda OpenedCanofWellcheersGrapeCan.png|Grape Soda OpenedCanofWellcheersDetailsUnlocked.png|Opened Can of Wellcheers Details unlocked Wellcheers_en.png|A supposed advertisement for Opened Can of Wellcheers Category:Abnormalities Category:ZAYIN Category:Fairy Tale Category:Machine/Artifact